


Code 10-0

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Multi, Pre-Curse, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt; My dad's a police officer and he always comes home complaining about his dumb, new partner who's straight out of training. When they finally hit it off, he comes for dinner, and I didn't realize how hot he was! This will probably be continued soon, let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Emma is supposed to be 17, which is of legal age of consent where I'm from (it's actually 16, but that seemed a little young for this fic).

Emma had had quite enough of her dad's bitching about the latest addition to the Sheriff's department, and one night when he returned home after an afternoon of training with the new guy, she'd just about had it. She was setting the table with her mother, when David strolled in, his shoulders drooped and looking worn as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up next to the door. She saw how his shoulders sagged, not with age but with wear and tear, and with the stresses of the real world.

"Tell me why I have to train up this imbecile…" David moaned, taking a seat at his usual place at their table, rubbing his forehead before he sighed. When Mary Margaret leaned forward to kiss him, he lay his hand on the table and pursed his lips, inhaling her scent; vanilla and flour, she'd been baking.

"Because David, that imbecile is Graham's replacement. You can't be expected to do all the work round here, it's just not possible." Mary Margaret smiled softly, before she walked off to bring over their dinner plates.

It was then David noticed that his daughter had been pretty silent since he'd arrived, and he frowned over at her. After cracking his neck, tilting it side to side a couple times, he sat up and rested both his arms on the table, watching the teen busying back and forth between the table and the island with silverware and glasses. When she whizzed by him, he grabbed lightly at her arm, "Hey, your dad doesn't get a hug when he comes home, anymore?" he joked with her slightly.

Emma sighed and fixed David with a stare, sullen and not wanting to play along. But, seeing his brows raised, she decided against it and leaned in to embrace him briefly. She didn't want to have a long conversation or for him to ask about her feelings. Yes, David was her father, but with him working the hours he did, it almost felt like he wasn't present for her youth, and only now she'd started to feel disconnected from him.

"What's wrong, Emma?" David asked her. Great, was all she thought when she saw that Mary Margaret stopped what she was doing and paid attention to their conversation. David glanced across to his wife and gave a brief parental exchange, to the untrained eye it would merely look like they had caught each other's attention and glanced at each other for a fleeting moment, but to the Nolan's it was an expression that could be read in seconds.

The blonde sighed -more like huffed- as she sat herself in the seat beside David. She stared at the pattern on the table for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, bringing her knees up to tuck under her chin, as she wrapped her arms around her shins, "It's just…I know you can't take time off because there's nobody else who can look after the town, but all this talk of Graham…" she sighed again before she looked up at him, "I think it's getting you down. Like, you don't want this newbie to be replacing your friend. And, I think he knows that." she gave a knowing shrug as Mary Margaret placed her plate in front of her, and she glanced up to catch the look shared between her parents.

Before either of them could speak, Emma furrowed her brows tightly and grabbed at her plate, "I'm going to go eat in my room." She pushed herself off of the chair and scuttled up the stairs, taking some of them, two at a time before she rounded the corner and closed herself off from talking about the things she was scared about. Talking about her feelings. And, more importantly, talking about her feelings for someone she cared about. Downstairs though, she could hear her parents talking in hushed voices, probably about her and Graham, and how hard she was taking his death.

The next morning was a different story. As she was leaving the bathroom, David was entering. They stood there awkwardly, Emma avoiding his gaze, and he not sure of what to say to his teenage daughter, for fear of upsetting her further. She'd hoped, when she was in the bathroom that all the clattering had been her mother, and she could go about her morning before getting ready to head over to the Mayor's Office for work, but it hadn't been so. After a moment, David spoke up, "I just put on a pot, you want some coffee?" he smiled to her lightly, he knew how much she enjoyed it, a newfound addiction.

Seeing his smile, Emma allowed herself to smile back, a small nod to him as she turned on her heel and walked toward the breakfast bar. She perched on one of the seats there, watching as David poured out a mug for her and then filled his flask for the day ahead at the station. When he passed it over to her, she smiled up at him and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry about last night, I'm just…the fact that Graham's gone, you can't change that, dad. And, taking it out on the new guy when he does something stupid, it's not going to help." she blinked, staring across at David.

David nodded and sighed as he rested his arms on the counter, and leaned over it, "I know. And, I know it hasn't been easy on you seeing somebody new come in and take over what Graham left behind…" he saw her look down to the shoelace Graham had given her and she had tied around her wrist, "But, things happen, Emma. Life goes on."

She sighed and stared down into her coffee before she nodded. As she looked up at David, the blonde tilted her head, "I have an idea: you should bring him over, show him you're not all bad. Does he have family here?" Emma found herself asking, "I mean, if he doesn't it'll be something nice for him, right?"

He mulled over her suggestion for a couple of minutes in his mind before he gave a nod, "Alright…" David nodded again, "But, no talk of Graham and no talk about Regina or Gold, okay?" he raised his brows as he awaited her confirmation.

"Got it." Emma gave a brief smile as she clinked her mug against David's flask to seal their deal. After a moment or so, she sipped back some of her coffee and frowned, "Why's mom still in bed? You guys got a little too wild with the wine last night?" she gave a teasing smirk. She heard her father sputter a little before he placed down his flask, turning red, and immediately she regretted teasing him about that. Before he could speak up, she shook her head, "Oh my God, no don't tell me anything,please!" she winced and began to raise her hands to cover her ears.

"Actually, no. But, maybe if she wakes up before I have to leave, we can tell you." David smiled and nodded, sipping more of his coffee before he widened his eyes at Emma's next aside: "What? It's not like she's pregnant or something…!"

Later that evening, Mary Margaret and Emma were once again setting the table, when Emma heard David's voice in the corridor outside, and she glanced across to her mother, "They're here, I think." she gave a small smile as she placed the last set of silverware down. As the front door opened and David stepped inside, she smiled to her father and turned away slightly as she reached for her glass of soda. As their dinner guest stepped inside, she heard his accent for the first time, and immediately he lived up to all the things her father had told she and Mary Margaret about.

"It's a nice place you've got here, David. It's an old fire station, right?" he asked, shucking off his leather jacket and passing it to his colleague to hang up with the rest of the coats. When he turned around, and David finally stepped out of the way, he was free to look around.

Emma almost dropped her soda as she caught a glimpse of him. Tall, dark and handsome was an understatement! She saw dark hair, piercing blue eyes, a good strong build, and those black jeans…she had to gulp back the rest of her soda as her throat was so dry. But, as David closed the door, and the two stepped towards the table, Emma smiled to them, hoping her face was not as red as it felt.

"Killian, this is my wife, Mary Margaret, or you may have known her as Snow White back in the Enchanted Forest…" David smiled, as he let Killian and Mary Margaret acquaint themselves before he turned to gesture the teen, as if he were introducing her to their court, "And, this is our daughter, Emma…"

The stretched out her hand and smiled awkwardly to her dad's new police partner, she wasn't going to lie, he was pretty hot. But, she had to keep that under control as she introduced herself, "Hey…" she shook his hand. Was he shaking?! She thought it was supposed to be just her who was shaking and nervous about meeting this idiot her dad kept talking about.

"Your father tells me this little get together was your idea, lass." Killian smiled to her as he leaned back, straightening before Mary Margaret showed him to a seat, "Generous little offer you suggested, Emma…"

As she watched him sit, she glared to him. He knew what he was doing, and in front of her parents, really? Emma sighed when she realized that she would be sitting beside him. She glared at her mom when she heard her comment about how he hadn't had a proper welcome to the town, and they should throw him a welcome party.

"I mean, you didn't exactly sail into Storybrooke, did you…?" Emma scoffed a little. She actually didn't have any idea how this guy had ended up in their town, and why he hadn't been swept up in the curse like they all had been. But, that really didn't matter, he was here -so it seemed- for the long-haul, the least they could do was throw him a party with lasagna and beers at Granny's.

"Actually love, I did sail in here…" Killian rasped, cutting into her thoughts of how he holstered and re-holstered his gun, or how he chased down felons after a car chase turned to being on foot. As he leaned back in his chair, arm draped over the back, he glanced to her knowingly and smirked, "I have a ship actually, a sound sea-worthy vessel. Sailed her all the way up from New York."

"So, you're a pirate?" she questioned. She wasn't sure whether she'd heard curiosity, awe or judgement in her tone, but whatever his answer, she was sure it would be a good one.

"Aye, but I'm not alike those from the books and movies. I don't pillage and I don't steal. In fact, I've changed my ways entirely since arriving in Storybrooke."

"You've changed your ways…?"

"Emma…" Mary Margaret jumped in, her tone slightly stern, giving her daughter a warning for almost crossing the line with their dinner guest.

"Not to worry…" Killian began, turning his head to Mary Margaret, and smiling, "The girl's just curious. I do-"

"Curious or not, there's no need for her to be rude. Emma, Killian's our guest this evening, you could do with showing him a little respect and be friendly." Mary Margaret scolded her, "He's new in town, and the last thing he needs is this big interrogation."

"Okay, I'm sorry…" Emma slumped in her seat for a moment. She pouted briefly before she shifted and straightened in her seat, the whole time, feeling Killian's eyes on her. She glanced sideways to him as her parents began to eat, and she frowned before grabbing at her silverware and violently started to attack what was on her plate, knowing he was still watching her.

After dinner, David scooted his chair closer to Mary Margaret's and smiled as he placed his arm around the back of her chair and rested it there. Glancing across to Emma, somewhat forgetting that Killian was there, he spoke up, "So, I said I'd talk about this this morning, but since your mother didn't wake up until after I'd left, we're telling you now. Emma…" he glanced sideways to Mary Margaret before turning back to Emma.

"We're going to have another baby…" Mary Margaret spilled their news, she'd been bubbling dangerously close since before she served up the pie she'd made. She grasped at David's hand and giggled, briefly looking to him before she turned back to Emma and waited.

Nothing. It was actually Killian who spoke up first, "Well, congratulations to you both." he nodded and smiled brightly before he too turned to look at Emma. He saw she was in shock, and he gave her a small nudge, "What do you think about the news, lass?" he asked her, hoping she was just in a daze over this revelation.

Emma stuttered slightly and glanced from Killian to her parents and down to her plate, "I…don't know what to say, congratulations?" she shook her head and looked up at them, her brows raised slightly. She forced a smile, for Killian's behalf then stood and began to clear the table, "Are you finished…?" she asked, taking the plates as David and Mary Margaret moved to the living area and switched on the TV.

Killian was kind of confused about what to do, it was obvious there was a little tension, and he didn't know whether or not to leave or to stay and watch TV with David. But, he stood and carried the other few things to the island, coming face to face with Emma. He gave her a small smile, "It might not be as bad as you think, love…" he tried.

"What do you know? You don't have any family here…" she bit back a little, tipping the dregs of juice and soda into the sink, avoiding his gaze as she kept her voice low so her parents wouldn't catch onto the fact she was slightly emotional about their news.

"Not here, but I did have a brother. We sailed together, he was my Captain, my best friend. And I was his right hand man. When he went off to start up at sea when he was just sixteen, I wanted desperately to go with him, to be like him." Killian stated, "He did everything he could to make the most of his life at sea, and when he returned our mother had passed, and I was working, doing odd jobs for money. He took me under his wing on his ship, and I haven't looked back on a single day since I stepped aboard with him."

"Why is this all in the past tense?" Emma tilted her head.

"Because love, he was killed. I became a pirate after that. Wanted revenge for his death, justice for his name to be kept good, for him to be remembered for all his good deeds on the seas." he told her before he sighed and rounded the counter, so he stood beside her. Killian cleared his throat softly before he continued, "My point is, love…a sibling can be more than a sibling. They can be your best friend, someone you can look up to, or in your case, someone you can guide and teach." he nodded to her, before he gently tucked his finger under her chin, giving her skin a quick flick to tickle her and make her smile.

It worked. Emma let out a small chortle before she nodded, "I know, it's just– I've been an only child my whole life, I get to seventeen and they're having another kid." she turned to him and looked up at him, only now realizing how blue his eyes were, and how much of a contract his almost black hair was against them, "Is it normal for me to feel like this…?" she questioned, sucking in her lower lip before she swallowed, straightening up slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week or so since dinner and her parents' pregnancy announcement, and Emma's been thinking about what Killian said about her new sibling possibly being more than just a baby brother or sister. She heads to the sheriff's station wanting some advice from David about what she can do to help Mary Margaret, but only Killian is there, so she talks (and flirts, majorly flirts) with him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but here we are, a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I hope it flows a little more than the last one.

"Dad, why do you never ans-" she huffed as she rounded the corner into the Sheriff's office, phone still up against her ear as she saw Killian lounging about the office, obviously not doing the work he was supposed to be doing. She watched him scrambling to get seated as she eyed him incredulously before she smirked at him, "Fancy seeing you here, pirate." she cleared her throat a little, "I thought you were supposed to be finishing up the filing?"

"That's exactly what I was doing." Killian replied, not missing a beat. He noticed her leaning against the wall slightly, that same swan pendant hanging around her neck once more. And was she...eyeing him? Appreciatively?!

The blonde was even faster though, "Didn't look that way to me..." she smirked back at him, broader than before. Apparently they were doing this thing where when one made a sarcastic remark, the other would go all in, raising the bar. She guessed that he was someone who did not enjoy being beaten, in whatever competition he faced. And, if that was the case, their little competition could find itself getting out of hand if she wasn't careful. It wasn't entirely unknown to the people of Storybrooke that Emma liked a challenge, and if the occasion rose in front of her, she would find herself gladly accepting of it. No matter what form it came in. Neal, the pawnbroker's boy was testament to that extreme statement.

Emma and Neal had had a little something-something at school. When, during the previous year at a party, thrown by one of their mutual friends, they'd found themselves mixed up in a game of Truth or Dare, and Emma being the rebellious daughter of the Sheriff had told the group she would accept whatever challenge they were to throw at her; streaking, skinny dipping, downing all of their shots, whatever it was, she would be ready to charge at it. What she hadn't anticipated was, was that her friends (mainly Ruby) would challenge her to find a way into Neal's pants, without out-right asking him to bang. She'd somehow managed it, by persuading him to drink whatever she'd offered him, in exchange for the best blowjob (and possibly more) of his life. 

When Emma thought back on that party, and those actions, she knew she had totally cheated at the game. She had basically asked him, or rather bargained with him for a sexual favor, and he'd agreed, but she was totally not going to forfeit that, especially after all this time. And she knew Neal wasn't going to either, because of two reasons; she could say basically anything about his performance, and he was keeping quiet because he still thought there was the possibility of more happening with her. As time had gone on, Emma had actually grown to like Neal, and they'd been close to starting up a relationship, when he'd been carted away by his father, and sent off to some boarding school on the other side of town.

Killian glanced across to Emma before he tilted his head slightly, "You're a swift one, aren't you, lass?" he gave her a semi smirk. He knew what he was doing. If she was going to play with fire, she was going to get burned, and he would be there, being the cause of all of it. He watched her, seeing how her cogs turned in her mind as she thought of a comeback to his comment, but none came. Instead, Killian saw her huff a little and sit down, slightly defeated and a little deflated.

"What was your brother like?" Emma found herself asking suddenly. Ever since the announcement her parents had made at the welcome dinner for Killian, she hadn't been able to shake off the feeling that it was going to be one of the worst things that could ever happen to her family. She wasn't even sure if it was jealousy anymore, and that part worried her. Se had been losing sleep over the fact there would be this tiny, helpless thing taking up so much space with its high chairs and sterilizers and cribs, toys, pacifiers...and she would be kicked to the kerb. And, Emma suddenly realized why she missed Neal (not so much), and Graham so much, they had both abandoned her somehow. And now, she was afraid that her parents would abandon her, because she was old enough to look out for herself, while all of their attention went to her new sibling.

"You're still worried about taking on the role of big sister, love?" Killian cocked his brow slightly, before he added, "I doubt there's really all that much to be worried about, Emma."

"It's not just that..." her cracked a little and she turned away slightly, clearing her throat and willing her emotions to remain in check. The last thing she wanted was to appear like a spoiled, sensitive child in front of Killian. After a moment, she pretended to be tying the laces to her Converse before she glanced over to Killian casually, a slightly pained expression on her face, "I just think they're a little too old to be racing back into this again, I mean, they're almost 40. I know that's not old, but to be bringing a brand new baby into the world, that's old."

It wasn't entirely a lie, Emma had thought about her parents being unable to do everything that had done with her as a child, with this newborn, and she felt a little guilty about that. But, she wasn't going to tell Killian the real reasoning behind her sudden interest in siblings and family. 

Killian shifted in his seat once again, Graham's boots now visible behind his body and Emma swallowed, turning her focus anywhere besides those boots, and he caught onto that. He raised a brow before he glanced to the boots, now seeing the missing lace, and he clicked the rest into place; the missing lace was the lace wrapped around Emma's wrist, (the strategic placement covering the flower tattoo she'd had done the year before). He cleared his throat and sighed a little, running his hand over his face before he spoke up, "Wanna get out of here, maybe grab a coffee or something?"

"My dad won't be too impressed you left the filing unfinished..." Emma tossed his a swift smirk before she nodded, gratefully. She rarely entered the station, only on the occasions she really needed to, and the fact that Killian had picked up on her discomfort about being there didn't go unnoticed.

"That's okay..." he started, "I'll just blame you, you're a fine distraction." He flsuhed, mirroring Emma's beet cheeks as the words he'd left hanging in the air between them, "I-- I didn't mean it like that, lass..." he cleared his throat quickly, standing and shuffling the papers into some kind of orderly fashion so it didn't look as though the station had been pillaged.

The blonde swiftly slung her messenger bag back over her shoulder before she took off swiftly around the corner, exiting the Sheriff's station, and waiting on Killian outside, "Just so you know, you're buying." she smirked when he caught up with her, before she took off again, marching in the direction of Granny's, leaving his standing there, bewildered.

He could swear he could see an extra swooshing her hips and a bounce to her stride, but he was being stupid and he'd been staring at words that seemed to meld together, and he was probably just seeing things. Wishful thinking, perhaps? No, she was way too young for him, and she was the daughter of his superior, so it totally wasn't a good idea. He wondered though, what had happened between she and Graham, David's last partner. Emma seemed attached to him, more so than she should have been, but that was probably a story for another day, and only if she brought it up.

"Love..." he panted a little, jogging up beside her as he caught up with her. He caught her arm in his hand before he pulled her slightly, to stop her from walking off again, and turned her to face him. He raised a set of keys up between them, and smirked, "I thought we'd take one of the cars..." a stagnant, yet comfortable pause fell between them before Killian added, giving a brief glance to the necklace around her neck, "What do you say, Swan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate continuation of Chapter 2; Killian and Emma are driving around in one of the patrol cars, with coffee and grilled cheeses. M rating is going to kick in from here on out.

Even now, sitting in the passenger seat made Emma feel as though she were just a mere child. She still found it difficult to see over the surface of the dashboard, and without a valid license, she was resorted to a life of chauffeured excursions either with her father or by taking the bus. With the seat belt wrapped snugly around her body however, the image gave off something altogether different; she was no child, and Killian was becoming all too aware of the vision sat beside him in the patrol car.

Every so often, he'd glance across, eyeing Emma subtly before tearing his eyes back to the road, occasionally reaching to sip at his coffee. Emma, of course, was aware of his gazes, and she sat there proudly, casually resituating herself, so she could display her chest for Killian's pleasure. She could see that it was affecting him, and that only goaded her to continue her play, giving everything she could without actually shoving her breasts up and into Killian's face.

Driving around Storybrooke, and the neighboring woodlands, Emma and Killian exhumed knowledge about each other, without even conversing with one another. To begin with, the silence was awkward, and each of them tried to focus solely on what their own person was doing. Gradually though, the silence became more comfortable, and the two smiled for the entirety of the journey. Occasionally, there was a momentary lapse in comfort, as if one of them was about to break the silence, though it passed without a flicker of recognition from the other. That was until Emma decided to turn to face him; her left leg bent at the knee and tucked under her as she nestled the coffee and grilled cheese in the space designated for them between her legs.

"I like you." she admitted, not a care or scrap of subtlety behind her admission.

Killian sputtered and swallowed slightly, "Oh...?" was all he could muster.

"Yeah." she continued, "Like, you know? You-- You're a hot guy. I had this thing once, with a guy from school. I told him if he drank all of the drink I'd mixed him, I'd blow him."

He could feel his face turning more beet by the second, with Emma's comments about her sexual experiences and endeavors. He was sure that if they'd been on the open road or the highway, he would have crashed the damn car. Instead, he nodded, listening to her comments, wondering why she was telling him about this random boy from her class or her school. And then, it came.

"I could do that to you, if you wanted."

With just the road stretching out lazily before them, Killian slammed on the brakes and with white knuckles, turned to her. HIs eyes, blue and hazy, clouded over slightly in response to her suggestion, regarded her for a fleeting moment. He blinked, focusing on her, trying to read the thoughts flickering behind her pretty little face. 

"I know it's what you want; it's what all guys want." Emma began.

"Emma..." Killian started, his tone a warning for her. He was about to chastise her for even suggesting something of the sort, when he stopped himself. He took a moment for himself, turning his focus back out of the windshield, pinpointing as many potholes and inconsistencies in the road ahead before he composed himself enough to turn back to her, "Don't play with fire, Swan. You know you're going to get burned."

"If by fire, you mean you're going to be telling me parents, you can o--"

His lips were over hers. The kiss, searing her lips with precarious emotions. His hands left the steering wheel, seeking out something to ground himself on, a sensory anchor. Fingers found her hair, tresses silken with youth and longevity. He wound strands around the tips, pads tickled with golden threads of her precious crowning glory, while his other hand scoured her neck, traveling the steppe there, captivated by delicate skin. As he heard her murmur, he pulled back from his conquest and rested his hands back on the wheel before him.

"Killian, wh--?"

"Like I said, love. Don't play with fire, you know you're going to get burned."

Emma, with lips still parted, narrowed her eyes at Killian before she took a moment to flick her eyes between his, searching for any crack in the veneer he was carrying. There was nothing she could chip away at, so instead she decided on a radical action. Unexpectedly, she lurched forward, planting her lips against his again, wanting to reignite the lust she'd felt through the kiss he'd initiated moments before. Emma felt the stirrings of something within her that she'd felt before, but this time, elevated. It was as though someone had attached her to a livewire, she felt senses flooding her body that had been dormant.

Resting her forehead against his, Emma smiled as she allowed herself to mutter, "I'm playing with fire, and the burn is worth it." As she touched her lips to Killian's again, she shifted, bringing both legs under herself as she continued to explore Killian's lips. Emma allowed her hands to rove his neck, jawline, cheeks, revelling in the sensations of his stubble against her palms; prickly and rough, a stark contrast to her feathery skin.

With lips against lips, the blonde's right hand meandered the front of his uniform, skirting over the muscles of chest to reach her destination; his belt. She knew he felt her hand there, and she even thought he jerked up into her touch. When she pulled back from the kiss once more, Emma smiled to him, a shy smile though suggestive, "Should I keep going?" she questioned lightly, her hand hovering above his crotch.

"We shouldn't." he caught her hand before she went any further. Killian's response wasn't entirely certain, he didn't want her to be doing anything they both felt uncomfortable with. Though, looking at her, she was neither uncomfortable or doing anything she didn't want to be doing.

"I want to..." her fingers lightly skimmed over the button on the front of his uniform, accentuating her point. Once Emma had an idea, there was no stopping her, no matter what the obstacle or how great the journey. She didn't wait for a second response from Killian, and instead barrelled ahead. She felt the grip on her wrist loosen as she made light work of his belt he wore. Her eyes were trained on the zipper, awaiting the moment when she tugged it down, and released him from the confines inside. She could just tell he was going to be huge, well-endowed, well hung, whatever other expressions were used to describe a man's pride. And, the neatly tucked and rounded bulge in his trousers was beginning to become tighter and more restricted as she worked on freeing him.

As she worked on the fastenings at his crotch, Emma allowed her mouth to relocate Killian's once more, pressing minute, brief kisses to the corners, savoring the sensation of his stubble scratching at her cheeks and chin. It was as she managed to get the front of his trousers open, that she pulled away, giving them both a moment; a breath. She dared to look down, and saw that he was indeed, very much aroused. And, he was of course, well endowed, like she had imagined.

"Last chance, pirate. Should I keep going?" she stated, running a hand over his pelvis, her voice now was barely a whisper, as if she were afraid anybody might happen upon them, and hear her commentary.

"Yes..." was all Killian could choke out as he felt Emma's hand slip under the waistband of his boxers, skimming a finger along his length. With all her lack of sexual encounters (or at least, he hoped lack of), Emma was quite adept in building him up, even just with her hand. After a few lingering touches, Killian felt Emma wrap her hand around him, not quite able to close her fingers all the way as she began pumping him within his boxers, "Gods, love..."

The blonde couldn't help but smirk as she heard Killian's exhale, she knew neither of them were leaving that car without being satisfied, and she was heavily relying on Killian allowing her to do what she wanted to do to him, no questions asked. It was as she began to tug harder, really focused on the task at hand that the interruption began; her father over the radio, wondering where Killian was.

With his daughter, her hand shoved in his boxers, wrapped around his cock, that's where.

"Killian, Killian. Are you there? Over." David's voice crackled over the radio, slightly concerned. He gave Killian all of two seconds to fit in a reply, which didn't occur, before he continued, "Killian, are you there? I just got back to the station, and you didn't finish your filing. Is everything okay? Over."

"Bloody hell, lass. Your dad's going to string me up." Killian murmured.

"He might do..." Emma sighed, her hand subsiding with its duties before she retracted and stared down to her denim-clad thighs.

Killian sensed her radical change in disposition before he countered, "...but, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him?" he offered, a slight smile-cum-smirk across his sinful mouth.

Glancing back up, Emma's interest was piquéd, and she tilted her head slightly, "Yeah..." she returned the smile, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Glad that's settled then. Can be our little secret." Killian winked to her before he reached over for the mouthpiece of the radio, "This is Jones. Everything alright, mate? I finished the filing, just didn't put it all away again, my apologies."

"Killian! Where are you?" David pressed.

"Not to worry too much, Sheriff. I took one of the patrol cars out, decided to do a little scouting of the terrain, find my bearings. Anything could happen that requires me to use my navigational skills for my --" he trailed off, seeing Emma reaching her hand back over to his crotch.

"Killian...?"

"Uhh, yes. We may never know when the opportunity may arise for me to use my skills, so keeping a fresh surveillance of the area with help me to member...remember the terrain and surroundings." As soon as Killian released the 'TALK' button

"What...?" she tossed casually as she raised her brows.

"You bloody know what. You're a siren." Killian concluded, giving Emma a nod before he swallowed and wished she'd keep her hand to herself while he was speaking with her father.

"Well, just be sure you're back at the station promptly, there's a couple of matters I'd like to discuss with you. One is the siren on that car. Over."

Killian paled and just blinked, the mouthpiece suspended in animation, as he blinked in rapid succession. It was when he heard Emma chortle beside him that he reanimated and turned to her, "Did he just--?"

"He did..." Emma concluded, "Welcome to my world, Jones."

"How about we get you back to your world?" he stated, setting the mouthpiece back into its holster, "Wouldn't want any more siren talk with you in my company."

"Sure..." Emma started, shifting in the seat, "But, we're not done with this. We're doing this again, okay?" on the mouthpiece, he glared at Emma, she was making him flustered, like a schoolboy with a crush.


End file.
